


A Pretty Fire Protagonist

by LeaStone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue - Freeform, Both Kinds, Cinnamon Roll, Edge - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Funny, Gen Z humour, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Red - Freeform, SINnamon roll, Skelepuns, Smoking, Stretch, Weed, You thirsty fuckers, also highly inspired by my experiences im not gonna lie, blueberry acts childish but is actually a kinky motherfucker, classic, dance, dont tell his bro, funny puns, he is ALSO a kinky fucker, i said might, it didn't work out, it might get kinky ive been watching porn, lennyface, mention of drugs, mettaton had a relationship with papyrus at one point, muffet is baby, muffet's bakery, or tell his bro, rus, rus is a fucking baby nobody can tell me different, sans is in this what did you expect, shrooms, tbfh, the best kinds, the reader is basically gen z personified, they dont let that come in between their freidnship though, undyne and alphys are good gays, what am i saying 'might', yknow like a liar, youre getting puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaStone/pseuds/LeaStone
Summary: Y/n is a normal human. Well, besides the fact that they are a fire mage. Apparently, that's rare because all of the other mages are 'harmless' element mages. Like healing, or people with smooth brains who don't think having proficiency in certain elemental magic is actually magic. Fire magic is common among monsters, but Y/n hasn't had the experience of meeting any monsters who use fire magic.Until they meet the skeleton bros who move in right next to them and change their life. For the better, or worse? They'll have to see.They are also one thirsty bastard.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton - Relationship, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	A Pretty Fire Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this! I know I haven't posted in a hot fucking second I am SO sorry...  
> I only just wrote this last night so I'm just... *eyes hands* muscles are being used that haven't been used in months.

Y/n walked down the street to their favourite little bakery, a pep in their walk as they adjusted their headphones. Y/n wasn’t usually the one to listen to country music, but the Country Roads remix got their attention. They’ve had it on loop for 20 minutes now.

They walked through the doors of Miss Muffet’s Delights, a delectable treat shop that they had grown to love ever since monsters came to the surface.

“Howdy Muffet!” Y/n chirped out to the spider monster cooking in the back. They reached the register as soon as Muffet popped her head around the corner of the kitchen. It didn’t have a door, so they could smell all the delicious sweets baking in the ovens.

“Oh~! Y/n dearie! How nice to see you!” Muffet happily instructed some of her spiders to man the ovens and dashed around the counter to give Y/n a big hug. It wasn’t the warmest, considering she was an insect monster, but Y/n reciprocated nonetheless.

“Haha, nice to see you too Muffet.” Y/n chuckled and watched as Muffet moved back behind the register through the small swinging doors to the side. They looked around at the decor and noticed some fall leaves in the spiderwebs hung all around the bakery. _That’s right, it’s close to Thanksgiving, isn’t it?_ They thought absentmindedly.

“What can I get for you today dearie~? We have a new addition that I am sure you’d love to try~” Muffet’s giggles permeated through the store and it gave the room a merry kind of feeling. “It’s a raspberry pastry with a kick of lime~” Her many eyes sparkled with the excitement of profit.

Y/n immediately ordered two to go.

Heading out of the bakery, and waving goodbye to the happy monster counting her bills, Y/n happily munched on one of the two pastries. It was the perfect measurement of sour lime and tart raspberry. Y/n noticed a different taste levelling out the two intense tastes, but they couldn’t pin a finger on it. They were about to remember what Muffet had said the secret ingredient was before-

“Oof!”

Y/n stumbled back, preparing to furiously apologize before they heard a shrill voice cut through their thoughts.

“ **_HOW DARE YOU BUMP INTO THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, PUNY HUMAN! APOLOGIZE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!_ **” They looked up to see a very angry, very bony face staring at them. 

“Oh! Um, geez okay- I’m sorry…?” They said, nervously glancing up at the tall skeleton monster glaring at them. The atmosphere almost felt murderous. They didn’t expect to be almost bulldozed down by a leather-clad skeleton today, but here they were.

“ **_HM… INADEQUATE. I WILL ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY ONLY BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU ARE SMITTEN BEYOND WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH YOU REGRET HAVING THE AUDACITY TO BUMP INTO ME._ **” He chuckles a ‘NYEHEHEH’ into the air with the ferocity of two hundred screaming camels and walks into the dainty bakery behind them. A thicker, shorter shadow follows behind him but Y/n is too dazed to notice.

They blink rapidly. _What in THE fuck just happened?_

They take a moment to gather their thoughts before their face gets red with both anger and embarrassment. He thought that they had fallen head over heels? Bullshit! Sure, they thought this bondage-wear motherfucker was pretty hot, all things considering. But they didn’t want to jump his bones!

They were about to turn around and explain that they apologized in the words necessary, and hate to inform that they are not romantically attracted to someone they just met; As soon as their eyes meet the bakery, a chill runs down their spine as they see a shorter skeleton staring at them with the most intimidating glare they had ever seen.

Before they knew it they were hightailing it back to their apartment. 

They idly swung their magic around, creating light shows of different fiery colours and temperatures. When monsters had been freed, a lot of mages had come out of hiding. One of the mages being Y/n. Their father was a fire mage, long since passed, and their mother was a normal human. Raising Y/n wasn’t easy. Their magic had to be used for them to get accustomed to it growing up, so their mother had to take them into secret training grounds just so they could play around safely with their magic and be free.

Y/n was one of the luckier ones, though. Some kind of outside force had taken most of the mages as the years went by, and only recently had Y/n been able to get their own place and relieve their mom of the stress of hiding them.

Y/n sighed and sat up only to receive a banging on their door. 

Immediately their hair stood on end and their magic shrivelled away into nothing. They quickly went to the door and looked out the peephole only to see a very tall person in an orange hoodie. They couldn’t make out their face but it looked like porcelain cut into a face shape. Almost like bone- wait.

They opened the door and were greeted by an overabundance of energy and a very ecstatic greeting.

“Hello! I Am The Magnificent Blue And This Is My Brother Stretch! We’re Your New Neighbors!!” Dilated stars resided in the skeleton’s skull, and Y/n would have almost been entranced by the bright blue lights if it wasn’t for the uncanny similarity to the other skeletons they met earlier today. “It’s Wonderful To Meet You!!!” The shorter skeleton, now known as Blue, beamed and gave Y/n a big warm hug. Which was odd, considering he was a skeleton he shouldn't be warm. But honestly? Magic has some weird properties, so they weren’t entirely surprised by the feeling.

“H-Hi!” Y/n piped up as they were let go by the smaller of the two. He was about a couple inches shorter than they were and seemed very childlike. But… For some reason, they couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was older than he let on. “I didn’t know I would be getting neighbours, especially over on this side of town! But… Either way, it’s very nice to meet you both.” They smiled pleasantly at both of them, having to creen their neck to meet the… sockets of the taller one, Stretch. “I’m Y/n.” They introduced themselves, returning the exchange of names.

Blue put a fist to his chest and huffed with a grin. “Well, It Was A Pleasure To Meet You, Y/n!!! But I Have Made A Specific Schedule Of Unpacking And Must Stick To It! Off We Go Brother!”

And just as quick as Blue and Stretch came, they left. Stretch giving a lazy wave as they headed off towards… 

The apartment right next to theirs.

Y/n knew that the old lady who used to live there was bound to be kicked out sooner or later. She refused to pay rent on time and used most of her money to spoil her three Chihuahua’s. That lady was never nice to them either, whenever Y/n asked her to try and quiet her dogs at night she would just scream at them and say it’s just how they were. They don’t blame the dogs of course but damn if Y/n wasn’t glad that she was booted out to make room for some nicer neighbours. They hoped the dogs were ok at least.

They headed back to their couch and plopped on the worn leather cushions. Sighing they decided to take a nap because they were. Fucking. Tired.

When they next opened their eyes it was already the next day and their alarm was blaring.

Turns out they didn’t realize how late it was and actually slept a whole twelve hours. Which was highly unusual since they usually stay up and watch tiktoks, and cry about all the hot anime guys they will never meet in real life. _Then again, monsters came to the surface so maybe they can actually meet Hawks in real-life… One day…_

They turned off their alarm from their phone and sighed loudly. “fffFFFUCK I don’t want to WORK!” They decided to have mercy on their neighbours and scream into their pillows instead. When they were done yelling obscenities into the poor pillows they decided to get off their ass and get ready for work. Another day at their boring retail job. Of course, the cliche retail job. They feel like a protagonist ready to start an adventure. But it hasn’t happened yet and they don’t have the hair for it. If only...

They ran through the possible hair colours they could try. They’d been too intimidated to colour their hair at first, but now that they’re on their own they’d really like to try it. _They might look good with blue? Or a fiery, bright orange? Half and half?_

Once they got into uniform they headed to their living room and grabbed their keys from the bowl on their table in the kitchen. They put on their tie-dyed hoodie that was hanging in the hall across their front door. They got it from a fair, they had won a prize and chose to get a blank hoodie they could dye themselves. It was supposed to be rainbow colours, but the only dye they had left at the counter were blue and orange so they went with it. It didn’t look that half bad, honestly.

They checked their pockets to see if they had everything. Wallet? Check. Keys? Check. Exhausted? Very. Hotel? Trivago.

Alright, time to go to work and earn money to support the cycle of capitalism.

Y/n unlocked their door and exited their apartment, making sure to lock their door and test it three times to make sure it was for sure locked and no lock-picking mother fucker magically unlocked it out of nowhere.

They nodded to themselves and headed off to their car. Hell no, they weren’t walking. They were lucky enough to have a middle-class working mother who let them have her second car. Of course the car wasn’t perfect, Y/n could see that. Even more so because they were approaching the poor vehicle in the parking lot. It was in desperate need of a paint job. Not that Y/n could afford it, so they just covered up most of the bad spots with stickers. One of them said “totally baked” with a picture of bread. They knew, of course, that it wasn’t normal bread in that sticker. They didn’t have the heart to tell their mom that though, let alone park in front of her house when they visited.

Y/n got in their car and slowly backed out of their parking spot, driving towards their workplace for another eight hour day of suffering.

When they got back home it was late into the evening. About 10 PM. Some things had come up and one of the workers who usually work the night shift didn’t show up, so Y/n covered their shift. They didn’t mind, even though they were mentally fucking exhausted. They’re getting that bank.

Their boss has to have some kind of stress-related muscle knot in her back. That poor girl shouldn’t have even been in this district but the other manager quit in a very flashy email flipping off corporate so Evelyn was forced to run two stores at once.

If anyone at or over 20 years old says that they have stable mental health they must be either lying or don’t realize that drinking two monsters a day and breaking down at least twice a week isn’t normal. If that’s only Y/n then what kind of shrooms is the world tripping out on.

They walk up the steps to their apartment, jingling their keys in their hand when they see someone in front of their door.

It was one of the skeleton brothers?

“Oh hey! Just in time for me to get back, haha!” They said to the tall orange-clad skeleton about to knock on their door.

He turned around rather quickly, a relieved look on his face as he approached them.

Y/n was kind of confused. It wasn’t as if they weren’t used to someone looking at them like that, but it was odd to see someone they had only met once before making that face.

“Yo… Are you okay big guy?” They asked him as he stopped in front of them.

“I’m fine, but… What about you, sweetheart?” Stretch asked in a voice too concerned for their liking.

They noticed the pet name but that didn’t bother them as much. “I’m… Fine? Why do you ask?” They questioned, narrowing their eyes. They were a little bit touched by the genuine worry he seemed to have, but what caused him to react this way?

“Oh, we just… Earlier today, my bro heard you screaming and when he went to your apartment you didn’t answer the door.” Stretch explained. “We both got pretty worried for ya…”

Ok. Now they knew why he was so worried. They forgot that people don’t usually scream in their apartments unless they are having very kinky sex or getting murdered.

Or other things. What those other things were was up for interpretation.

“Oh, okay. I’m good! Don’t worry. I’m okay. Screaming into the void is how I usually deal with the stress of life and work, haha!”

Stretch sighed. “I can relate… I had-” He seemed to pause for a while, looking as if he had to bite his tongue. Not that he had one… Not that Y/n could see anyway. “-I had a difficult job. It was exhausting.” He chuckled at them with a tense smile, as if he was remembering something he’d rather much not. Y/n will have mercy and not probe into this poor skeleton’s life as per their curiosity desired.

“Oh I feel that, stress at work is a normal for me. I have to drink at least a gallon of caffeine every day just to function.” They giggled at his face dropping with dread. “It’s just sarcasm, don’t worry.” They couldn’t see how bone could move like Stretch’s is, but they wouldn’t question it. Fire was always unpredictable for the most part. Why can’t magic be the same? “Alright, if that’s all cleared up I’m gonna go pass out on my bed for some much needed sleep.” They said, you know, like a liar. 

They acted as if they weren’t going to stay up until two watching thirst trap videos like the horny bastard they were.

Stretch coughed into his skeletal hand that was partially covered with a fingerless glove. “Okay, well… If you need anything from us we’re just’a door down.” He said good naturedly and dug into one of his pockets as he turned around. Y/n could see smoke trailing from his face as soon as he put the cigarette he grabbed in his mouth.

… Could he also use fire magic???

Okay, hold up. Maybe monsters can just magically light cigarettes. It wouldn’t be _that_ unusual. They only knew of Grillby who could use fire magic, and the queen-not-queen Toriel, but that would be about it. Maybe fire magic is unusual? They haven’t seen much of it advertised on TV or other. Then again, that could because fire is seen as destructive when really it can also be a warm comfort during the cold months. People are just stupid.

Y/n finally decided to stop staring at the poor monster glancing at them from time to time and unlock their own apartment. They threw their keys into the living room. Yes, they were still outside their apartment. Yes, they threw their keys onto a random spot in their couch it will probably get swallowed in. Shit happens, and you just gotta throw some unsuspecting object sometimes. In this case: Keys.

They stretched and walked into their very messy apartment, sighing in satisfaction as they heard a good ol’ spinal crack going from the bottom of their back to the top. They always loved it when that happened- _A choking sound happened outside just as they closed their door._

They guessed he took too big of a drag. Stretch looked like he smoked at least three times a day if not more; You’d think he’d have more experience.

They wondered what kind of job he had, now that they thought about it. Was it another stressful job? If it was, they weren’t surprised. He seems like the kind of person who overworks himself and then says he’s fine when in reality he’s crushed by the horrible knowledge that life continues. And honestly? They kin.

Y/n headed toward the kitchen to look through the fridge they knew was stocked with expired and almost expired food. The futile attempt at trying to make something out of mayonnaise, french dressing, and bread with just that little bit of mold you can pick off, is always amusing to them. But they really need to go get groceries.

For now, they surrendered and heated up a pack of ramen, watching the water boil a roiling wave of bubbles and steam as the noodles cooked. Their body probably hated them by now with the amount of pasta compared to the amount of vegetables they’ve consumed in the past, what, eight months? They lost count. Time is fake it can’t already be 11:30.

They grabbed a disposable bowl to shove their ramen in, noodles only. Whoever eats the broth with the noodles is missing out on the smooth treat of drinking the broth afterward. Y/n sat on the couch, mug filled with the broth they cooked the noodles in, and bowl filled with yummy ramen. They sat both things on the coffee table in front of their worn couch and grabbed the TV remote, flipping idly through the channels until their eyes were so dry they thought their eyelids might separate from their skull. They turned off the TV, looking at their phone for the time- it’s 3 AM.

They had a long shift tomorrow at noon.

God. Fucking. Damn it.

They quickly ripped off their clothes because who sleeps with pajamas when you can just wear underwear? They did not give a shit they just needed to make it to their bed.

Their feet dragged along the wooden floored hallway; Their “pajamas” were comfy enough. If you own a sports bra long enough, it’ll stretch out and just become the perfect size to lounge around in. It’s even better if you have a pair of boxer briefs you stole from the laundromat that one time someone left them in the dryer.

It was a miracle they fit because the size said they were a size too big for you, but the dryer must have shrunk them. Now they fit just right.

Their bedroom door hit them in the face.

Right. They were opening their door to go to bed.

Y/n rubbed the sore spot on their forehead and lazily left their room door open. They couldn’t give any less of a fuck. Their field of fucks is barren.

They plopped on their bed and immediately conked out. They dreamt of Animal Crossing.

They also met Death.

He was pretty chill.

Said it wasn’t their time yet, even if they tried to beg him to take their soul and reincarnate them into a frog.


End file.
